


Blood Bath

by BatsyBatsyBatsy



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyBatsyBatsy/pseuds/BatsyBatsyBatsy
Summary: Harley and The joker hold up an office building, Harley has some fun with her hostages





	

“Eeny meeny miney mo!”  
Harley sing-songed, her bat pointing at each one of the hostages, they flinched as the wooden death sentence passed them.   
Six people with their hands tied behind their backs kneeled before her like she was their goddamn queen. In that moment she was, she decided their fate, she had the power; they were at her will.  
“Catch a coward by the toe…”  
Her high heels clicked on the polished floor as she circled the group, trying to narrow down the perfect person.  
“If he hollers, slit his throat…”  
Her cocky smirk spread a little wider as she saw the colour drain from their faces.  
“Out pops Y-O-U, Harley Quinn says so!”   
She giggled manically as her bat landed on the chosen victim, he couldn’t help but let out a sob. He was man, probably not much older than her, in his 20s, but he already had this swanky, high-paying job in an office building. He was perfect.  
“Come here please.”  
She smiled seductively at him, beckoning him to come closer with her finger, yet the boy didn’t move.  
“I said come here ya idiot!”  
Harley yelled, wacking him with the bat. He struggled to rise to his feet, as his hands were tied behind his back. Harley watched with amusement as he stumbled multiple times before managing to keep his balance.  
“Great!”  
She grabbed the collar of his no doubt expensive suit, and hauled him over to sit on the unnecessarily large board room table facing the rest of the hostages. She climbed onto the table herself, resting on hand on his shoulder, while the other propped her bat against her shoulder.  
“So, what’s ya name kid?”  
Harley squatted behind him, running her fingers through his sandy blond hair. His whole body was shaking, as he mumbled something incomprehensible.  
“Speak up! I don’t have time to try and decode what ya’re sayin’. Mr. J is gonna need me upstairs soon.”  
“T-Tyler.”  
“What an adorable name…”  
She whispered softly in his ear, lips brushing the skin. She popped her head over his shoulder, and took his chin in her hand, turning him to face her.  
“And such a pretty face!”  
He made no reaction to her flirting, causing a laugh to bubble up inside her.  
“Let me guess, wife and kids? Maybe not the kids yet, oh wait! I got it! Ya got a kiddie on the way!”  
His eyes gave away all his truths.  
“I knew it! Oh this just got even better!”  
She dropped her bat on the table, as she stood up, replacing both her hands to his shoulders.   
“So, do ya like what I’ve done with ya board room? Much more fun now I think? Before it was so drab, drab don’t ya agree?”  
Harley admired her handiwork. The small board room used to be surrounded by glass walls on three sides, but not anymore, her and her bat took care of that. She smashed each wall into the microscopic shards that were most likely cutting into the knees of the hostages left on the floor. Blood, brain matter and other substances coated the walls as she had to make an entrance when she arrived. That entrance accounted for the the two dead bodies, riddled with bullet holes left sitting in their chairs, and the four other corpses sprawled across the floor, their blood pooling in massive puddles. In fact one beautifully large pool of blood was creeping its way across the floor, threatening to soak the knees of her precious victims.   
“I-I…”  
Tyler couldn’t speak, whether it was from shock or horror, she really didn’t care.  
“Well? Answer the question!”  
“It’s horrible!” He blurted, “people I knew, my friends, their dead because of you, it’s awful!”  
“Ouch! Wrong answer!”  
She laughed, slamming his body down so he was flat on his back, laying in the middle of the table, no choice but to stare up at her as she held him down with her shoe. He struggled underneath her, but she was deceptively strong.  
“Let this be an example to the rest of ya, don’t ever hurt my feelin’s.”  
Taking her bat back into her hands, a surge of excitement hit her, this was by far the best part of her job.  
“Beg me.”  
She told him, crouching down so she was right in his face.  
“What?”  
His breathing was rapid, terror evident in his voice.  
“Beg me for ya’re life.”  
She savoured every little emotion that flashed across his face, and she felt as if the sound of him giving in to her with his pitiful begs was intoxicating her. She closed her eyes hanging onto every single word, smile growing wider with every whimper. Until someone so rudely interrupted.  
“Stop it!”  
One of her hostages was standing, a woman, face contorted with disgust and hatred. Harley whirled around to face her, anger flashing in her eyes.  
“You’re a monster, he’s just a kid, and you said it yourself, he’s got a baby on the way, a wife at home who loves him! If any part of you is human at all, if any part of you is redeemable, you’ll leave right now. No one has to get hurt.”  
“That’s just it honey, I past redeemable a long time ago.”  
With zero hesitation, she pulled the gun from her holster and shot the woman in the face. She crumpled to the floor in a heap, nothing more than a bloody mess.  
“Learn from her mistakes folks, bravery gets ya no where with me. Stay where ya are and watch the show. If ya turn away, panda man over there will show ya a similar fate as that woman.”  
Harley focused her attention back onto Tyler.  
“Now for the fun part!”  
She brought her bat down on him for the first blow, right in the stomach, and that was the first an last swing she remembered. The whole beating was a blur of her laughter, and his screams, mixed with the screams of the other hostages. She barely noticed the body turning tinges of purples, blues, and blacks, or the blood gushing from his nose and mouth; all she could see was red. When she finally stopped, she dropped into a sitting position next to the now unrecognizable Tyler. He was still alive, and somehow not unconscious. His breathing was shallow, and and uneven, while his swollen eyes fluttered begging to let go.  
“Aw ya look so sad! I can fix that, Mr. J will love this touch!”  
She produced a pocket knife from within her jacket and sliced a happy smile into his mouth, him screaming all the while.  
The room was dead silent as they all listened to the 20-something year old man take his last laboured breaths.  
“Well that was fun!”  
She laughed, surveying her outfit, which was now drenched in blood. She stood up, wiping excess blood of her bat, and casually kicking the body to the floor. It landed with a satisfying thud, leaving a smeared blood stain on the table.  
“So can anyone tell me cause of death?” Hands?”  
No one moved. Their faces shone with tears, their knees were bleeding, 8 dead bodies surrounded them, but no one said a word.  
“When I ask a question, I expect ya ta answer! I said hands!”  
She hopped off the table, landing lightly next to Tyler’s body, advancing on the remaining people.  
“I-i might know…”  
A pretty Asian girl raised her hand timidly, tears pouring out of her eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Is it internal bleeding?”  
“NOpe! Cause of death: Harley Quinn!”   
She laughed in their faces, spinning around happily.  
“You remember that girlie!”  
“Wh-why?”  
“Because you’re the only surviving witness, silly!”  
Harley snapped her finger, and with that, panda man shot the rest of the hostages, they fell one by one in a perfect rhythm.  
“Go. tell the world.”  
She giggled, cutting the ropes tying the girl’s hands with the same knife she used to cut the smile into Tyler’s face. The girl bolted, screaming and crying as she ran.  
This was when Harley notice Joker waiting for her. He caught the last hostage by her hair as she tried to dart past him.  
“Oh no no no, we can’t let you got without a souvenir!”   
He shook her head, puling out his favourite knife, his perfect smile spreading across his face as he snatched the girl’s face and expertly carved something into it.  
“What do you think, Harls?”  
He spun the screaming young woman to face her, revealing a J on one cheek, and an H on the other.  
“How romantic Puddin’!”  
“You can go now”  
He released the now free hostage, and they watched as she fled the wrecked building.  
Harley skipped over to Joker and he looped his arm around her waist.  
“You did so good today Doll.”  
He praised her pulling her close.  
“Yeah?”  
“Maybe if you’re good the rest of the day Daddy will have surprise for you tonight,”  
He purred in her ear, making he want to jump him on the spot, but she settled for a kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, and couldn’t help the smile on her face as he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so for this fic, I really wanted to focus on the villain side of Harley, I find so many people like to gloss over her character now, and make her out to be this sweet little angel. Harley Quinn is a villain. She is psychotic, and sometimes I would even say pure evil, but I for one actually find that interesting about her character. I don’t want cute, anti-hero Harley, I want full-on, beat your brains out villain Harley.


End file.
